Susan y Anser
by kensara
Summary: La historia de Susan Sturm y Anser Lokabrenna: OC's basados en el universo de Harry Potter.


_**Susan y Anser.**_

 _Capítulo Primero: El viaje._

Susan estaba preparando el viaje en el que acompañaría a Anser a Gales. A pesar de que la situación no era agradable, no podía evitar sentir cierta emoción al volver a Inglaterra, después de tantos años fuera de su país. Tras la muerte de su madre, cuando contaba con catorce años, su padre se había personado en la casa familiar y se hizo cargo de ella, si se puede considerar como tal internarla en el instituto Durmstrag. A diferencia de Hogwarts, donde se había sentido arropada y valorada por los miembros de Slytherin, la que había sido su casa, en Durmstrag había aprendido lo que era la soledad. Al no existir una división en casas, y al imperar la competitividad más absoluta, se tendían a establecer relaciones vacías que fomentaban la hipocresía. Susan no se sentía cómoda con ello, de modo que tendió hacia la introspección. En Durmstrag descubrió una auténtica pasión por las Artes Oscuras, y dedicó prácticamente todo su tiempo libre a su estudio. La permisividad del instituto en relación con este tipo de magia le sorprendió en un primer momento, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la legislación mágica imperante en Inglaterra, aunque pronto aprendió que no en todo el mundo existía la misma condena a este tipo de prácticas, aunque, por supuesto, la discreción al respecto nunca estaba de más.

Tras obtener las más altas calificaciones en todos sus EXTASIS, decidió continuar su preparación en la Universidad Mágica de Lamberburg, donde su padre trabajaba como profesor. El secretismo acerca de la Universidad y su currículum, era absoluto. Aunque la comunidad mágica sabía de su existencia, desconocía tanto su localización como las materias impartidas en la misma. Sin embargo, y debido, sin duda, a la dificultad para entrar en la Universidad, cualquier licenciado por Lamberburg poseía una excelente consideración por parte de la sociedad mágica, siéndole sencillo el ascenso a las más altas esferas de la comunidad. No obstante, para el acceso a los estudios se precisaba poseer las más altas calificaciones, así como cierto estatus. Susan contaba con ambos, pues su familia, los Sturm, poseía una de las genealogías de magos de sangre pura más antiguas de Europa.

Julius Sturm, el padre de Susan, no solo era el profesor titular de Necromantia Avanzada, sino que además formaba parte del claustro universitario, y esperaba conseguir los méritos suficientes para poder candidatarse a rector. Destinaba todo su tiempo al trabajo y a la política universitaria, estableciendo los contactos necesarios para lograr sus objetivos, de manera que apenas dedicaba tiempo a su hija, quien había crecido sin una figura paterna.

Susan había conocido a Anser Lokabrenna el primer día de clase. Él era becario en la universidad y el encargado de impartir la materia de Introducción a la Paleomántica. A Susan le atrajo desde el primer momento, debido a la pasión que mostraba en las clases. Era evidente que amaba la asignatura, y su entusiasmo era contagioso. El aspecto retraído y ligeramente soñador del hombre le había parecido encantador, y Susan pronto se encontró dedicándole a la Paleomántica mucho más tiempo del que realmente precisaba. Quería destacar en la asignatura y atraer, de ese modo, la atención de Anser, lo que logró mucho antes de lo que ella se había imaginado, aunque no por su trabajo, sino por su apellido. Susan notaba por parte de Anser una cierta reverencialidad hacia ella, sin duda debido a la influencia que el nombre Sturm ejercía, como ya había notado que ocurría, sobre la mayoría de sus profesores y compañeros. Esto la molestaba sobremanera, y deseaba poder mantener una conversación con Anser sin la sombra de su padre rondando.

Cada día que pasaba, Susan se sentía más atraída por él. Sabía que le llevaba siete años, y su posición como docente no parecía favorecer la posibilidad de llegar a establecer una relación, pero no podía evitar amarlo. Pensaba continuamente en él, en su cabello marrón, que le caían en ondas hasta los hombros, en sus ojos castaños, brillantes tras unas gafas metálicas, en su aire un tanto distraído, y, sobre todo, en el entusiasmo que mostraba en las aulas, como si fuesen lo más importante de su vida.

Susan y Anser se veían en ocasiones fuera de las clases. Debido al interés que ella mostraba en la materia, él le llevaba libros sobre Paleomántica y, tras leerlos, los comentaban y debatían. Un día, en una de esas citas, él le dijo que debían dejar de verse fuera del horario escolar.

―¿Por qué? ―le había preguntado Susan de manera imperiosa.

―Porque no es adecuado ―le había dicho él, mientras la miraba fijamente―. Hay rumores en el departamento. Soy tu profesor. Piensa que tengo que mantener cierto estatus, y las habladurías no me ayudarán a consolidar mi plaza en la Universidad.

A Susan el corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar las palabras de Anser, y los ojos se le humecieron. Se sintió rechazada y no supo que decir. Una sonrisa fría, casi una mueca, se dibujó en su rostro. Anser notó el cambio en la actitud de ella.

―¿Qué ocurre, Susan? No necesitas mi ayuda fuera de las aulas para quitar una buena nota en la asignatura. Eres realmente excepcional y seguro que obtienes la calificación más alta de toda la clase.

―Anser… Yo… ―Susan había bajado la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio. Un intenso rubor cubrió su tez. Nunca se había enamorado hasta ahora y no tenía experiencia alguna en los temas del corazón. Desconocía qué debía hacer o decir―. Lo siento, pero…

Los ojos de Anser le brillaron en un destello y sonrió con satisfacción, entendiendo lo que la muchacha parecía querer decirle. Le cogió la mano. Susan, al notar el contacto, levantó la vista y la clavó en el rostro de Anser. Él se acercó a ella, y la rodeó con sus brazos. Susan sonrió.

―¿Y los rumores, tu plaza y todo eso…? ―había preguntado Susan en un susurro, como si temiese la respuesta.

―Si somos cuidadosos no lo tiene por qué saber nadie ―le había dicho él, mientras se inclinaba para besarla―. Al fin y al cabo, eres la hija de Julius Sturm. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Habían pasado tres meses, durante los cuales mantuvieron en secreto su relación. Había sido extremadamente sencillo verse fuera de la Universidad, pues Julius estaba ausente de manera habitual y no mostraba el menor interés por Susan, más allá de cierta preocupación por las calificaciones de la joven.

Una tarde, al ir a ver a Anser a su despacho en la Universidad, Susan lo encontró sentado en su escritorio, sumido en la lectura de una carta. Su aspecto era grave.

―Mi amor, ¿son malas noticias? ―le preguntó ella mientras le besaba el cabello.

―Sí, lo son. Me temo que voy a tener que irme a Inglaterra unos días. Mi padre ha muerto.

Susan lo abrazó para darle consuelo.

―¡Lo siento tanto!

Anser dejó la carta sobre la mesa y dirigió su vista hacia la muchacha. Mantenía el aspecto grave, pero no parecía afectado por el suceso.

―Hacía mucho que no nos hablábamos. De hecho, desde que murió mi madre, durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica, así que echa cuentas. Pero, en todo caso, debo ir al entierro.

―No te sientas culpable por ello, amor ―Susan lo abrazó con más fuerza.

―Claro que no me siento culpable ―Anser la miró con sorna―. Mi padre era un perdedor, como todos los Lokabrenna, y él tuvo la culpa de que mi madre muriese. La idiota de mi hermana se metió en donde no debía y mi padre la apoyó. Si no lo hubiese hecho, mi madre no se habría inmiscuido en la guerra y seguiría viva. Tendría que haber sido él quien hubiese muerto y no ella. Y, total, ya ves, ni que hubiesen quitado algún beneficio al participar en la batalla.

Susan no supo que decir. Le sorprendía la falta de empatía de Anser frente a la muerte de su padre, aunque ya había escuchado en numerosas ocasiones a lo largo de su vida toda clase de argumentos a favor de la no intervención en la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Al igual que muchas otras, su propia familia se había mantenido al margen de la contienda, aguardando a que se erigiese uno de los bandos como vencedor para así posicionarse. A ella siempre le había parecido esto un poco hipócrita pero terriblemente práctico y, desde luego, no podía criticar a quienes habían escogido esa salida fácil a la situación que supuso la guerra, especialmente teniendo en cuenta cuan cruenta era descrita en los libros de historia.

―Me gustaría acompañarte ―dijo ella finalmente. Anser sonrió y la besó.

―Nada me haría más feliz.

 _Capítulo Segundo: El entierro._

Aunque la lluvia había remitido, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, lo que otorgaba a la tarde una luz mortecina. Cuando Anser y Susan llegaron al cementerio, el funeral había comenzado. Se quedaron a cierta distancia de los presentes, pues Anser no se sentía con ánimo para enfrentarse a los familiares y viejos conocidos. Susan lo tomó del brazo y se aproximó a su cuerpo para ofrecerle todo el apoyo del que era capaz en una situación como esa. Desde la posición donde estaban, vieron como una mujer tomaba la palabra y daba un discurso hermoso y sentido. A Susan no le pasó desapercibida la semejanza de la mujer con Anser. Ambos tenían el cabello ondulado y del mismo color, si bien el de la mujer estaba coronado por un mechón blanco que le caía sobre la frente. Aunque ella era más baja y pequeña, poseía un rostro alargado, con un parecido más que evidente respecto al del hombre. Sin embargo, los rasgos de la mujer eran más suaves, y no contaba con la mandíbula ancha que se podía apreciar en Anser. Susan determinó correctamente que se trataba de la hermana de su novio.

Aguardaron a la conclusión del entierro, y cuando los presentes comenzaron a dispersarse, Anser se aproximó a la tumba. Susan lo siguió en silencio. El panteón estaba junto al de una mujer, Casandra Lokabrenna. Susan supuso que se trataba de la madre de Anser. Miró hacia él. Estaba de pie, muy quieto, con los ojos cerrados. Parecía encontrarse muy lejos de allí.

―Me alegro de que hayas venido.

Susan dio un respingo al escuchar la voz y se giró. Se trataba de la mujer que había dado el discurso.

―¿Acaso dudabas de que asistiese al entierro de mi propio padre, Mirzam? ―dijo Anser mientras le dirigía a su hermana una sonrisa sarcástica que parecía esconder un dolor inmenso.

―Papá preguntó por ti la noche antes de su muerte. Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo y le habría gustado hacer las paces contigo. Siento muchísimo que no tuvieseis ocasión de hablar.

―Es mejor así. No tendría nada que decirle.

Mirzam le dirigió una mirada cargada de dureza y recriminación.

―¿Te quedarás en la casa familiar mientras arreglamos las cuestiones legales?

―Mirzam, sabes de sobra que a mí el testamento no me importa. Yo no soy un Lokabrenna, y no quiero nada que proceda de vosotros. Si pudiese, me quitaría este apellido que tantos problemas me ha traído.

Susan lo miró con curiosidad. No tenía idea de a qué se refería.

―Quédate igualmente unos días. A tu sobrino le gustará conocerte. Además ―añadió Mirzam dirigiendo su mirada hacia Susan― a tu acompañante le vendrá bien descansar y comer algo, estoy segura.

Tras decir esto, Mirzam le dirigió una sonrisa cálida a Susan, quien respondió de la misma manera.

―Está bien ―dijo Anser con condescendencia y cierta arrogancia―. Nos quedaremos en tu casa. Pero no esperes que te agradezca tu hospitalidad. Si me quedo, es porque tú me lo pides, no porque yo tenga interés en quedarme.

―Por supuesto que no espero agradecimiento por tu parte ―le contestó Mirzam con aspereza, casi escupiendo las palabras―. Nos conocemos bien, Anser. Sé que aguardar algo de ti que no sea desprecio es de ilusos ―la dura mirada de Mirzam pasó de Anser a Susan, y volvió hacia su hermano―. Ya sabes dónde está la casa. Ve cuando quieras.

Dicho esto y sin aguardar respuesta, Mirzam se giró y se encaminó con paso rápido hacia un niño de unos nueve años que estaba junto a una mujer mayor.

 _Capítulo Tercero: Mirzam Lokabrenna_

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Anser entró sin llamar a la puerta. Mirzam estaba en la cocina preparando algo de comer. El pequeño que Susan había visto en el cementerio se encontraba sentado a la mesa, dibujando.

―Os he preparado una habitación ―dijo Mirzam sin volverse al oírlos entrar―. Supuse que dormiríais juntos. Si he malinterpretado vuestra relación, os pido disculpas. Hay más dormitorios en la casa, si preferís no compartir habitación.

―Está bien así. Ella es Susan… Susan Victoria Sturm ―dijo Anser con una sonrisa, poniendo un especial énfasis en el apellido de la joven. Mirzam se giró para observar a la muchacha―. Es mi novia.

Tras decir esto, Anser rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Susan.

―Encantada de conocerte, Susan Victoria Sturm. Yo soy Mirzam, la hermana de Anser, como ya sabrás ―le dijo mientras le ofrecia la mano. Susan se la estrechó ―. Es la primera vez que escucho tu apellido. No parece inglés.

―Gracias por el recibimiento, Mirzam. Ojalá las circunstancias fuesen mejores... ―dijo Susan educadamente―. Estás en lo cierto respecto a mi apellido. Es alemán, aunque yo he nacido en Inglaterra… en Londres, para ser exactos.

Mirzam se volvió hacia el niño.

―Este es Sirius, mi hijo.

El pequeño levantó la vista, recorrió con la mirada a los presentes y volvió a ensimismarse en el dibujo.

―Sentaos y comed algo.

Mirzam puso los platos sobre la mesa mientras Susan y Anser tomaban asiento.

―Dime, Susan, ¿cómo conociste a mi hermano?

―Nos conocimos en la Universidad. Él es mi profesor de Paleomántica en Lamberburg.

―¿Das clase en Lamberburg? ―preguntó Mirzam sorprendida.

Anser sonrió orgulloso, satisfecho ante el estupor que mostraba su hermana.

―Nunca me creíste capaz de hacerme un nombre, ¿verdad?. Pues ya ves, lo he logrado a pesar de pertenecer a una familia de fracasados como esta.

Mirzam frunció los labios, formando una mueca, al escuchar las palabras de Anser.

―Jamás dudé de que un traidor sin escrúpulos como tú pudiese conseguir lo que fuese que se propusiese. Simplemente me extraña que no me hayas dicho que trabajas en un sitio de pedantes y estirados, con lo que te gusta a ti presumir de esas cosas.

Susan pasaba de uno a otro una mirada completamente desconcertada. Veía claramente que se encontraba en medio de una disputa que debía haber durado ya demasiado tiempo, pero se le escapaban los detalles y los matices de las recriminaciones que se lazaban entre ellos.

―¡Cómo te atreves, hermana! ―dijo Anser en un susurro airado mientras entrecerraba los ojos―. Mi novia también pertenece a ese sitio de pedantes y estirados, como tú lo llamas. Al insultarme a mí, la insultas a ella, y eso no lo voy a tolerar.

―No veo que ella se moleste. Igual es porque sabe que Lamberburg está lleno de pretenciosos presumidos. Además, sale contigo, así que estará acostumbrada.

Anser se levantó de un salto, mientras le lazaba una mirada encolerizada a Mirzam.

―¡Ya es suficiente! ―gritó Susan. Todos miraron hacia la muchacha―. Mirad, no sé qué diablos pasa entre vosotros, pero a mí no me metáis en vuestras peleas. Mirzam ―dijo dirigiendose a la hermana de Anser―, lo siento si te parezco desagradecida o maleducada, pero no te voy a consentir que insultes al hombre que amo, y menos usándome a mí para ello. Si te molesta esto, me iré de tu casa de buen grado. No quiero crearle problemas a la familia de Anser….

―Disculpa, Susan ―dijo Mirzam. Anser continuaba de pie―. No debí haber dicho lo que dije. Mi hermano es un imbécil arribista y arrogante ―Anser tenía las manos cerradas en sendos puños y apretaba los dientes. Parecía que le costaba sobremanera mantenerse callado―, eso lo sé desde hace mucho, pero a ti no te conozco y no debí meterte en nuestras riñas. De nuevo, lo siento.

―¿Qué lo sientes? ―chilló Anser, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo. Mirzam le pidió a Sirius que subiese a su cuarto. El niño recogió sus pinturas y se encaminó hacia su dormitorio―. ¡Por supuesto que no lo sientes! ¡Si sigues metiéndote conmigo! ¡Sabía que era un error quedarme! ¡No sabes lo harto que estoy de ti y de esta estúpida familia! ¡Ojalá no fuese un Lokabrenna!

―¡Tú no eres un Lokabrenna, no haces más que decirlo! ―gritó Mirzam.

―¡Pues quédate tú con mi apellido! ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo me mira la gente cuando se enteran de cómo me llamo! ¡Me miran como si fuese un bicho raro, un lunático! ¡Si supieses todo lo que he tenido que hacer… lo mucho que me ha costado llegar hasta dónde estoy…!

Susan volvía a estar boquiabierta.

―¡Oh, vaya si lo sé, Anser! ―continuó Mirzam―. ¿Tengo que recordarte todo lo que me has hecho…? ¿Y tu vergonzoso papel durante la guerra...? ¡Casi conseguiste que nos matasen a todos!

―¡Eso sí que no te lo permito, Mirzam! ―exclamó Anser mientras apuntaba con un dedo hacia su hermana―. ¡Fui el único que intentó salvar a mamá! ¡Y podría haberlo hecho si me hubieseis dejado tranquilo!

―¡No volvamos sobre eso, Anser!

―¡Lo dices porque sabes que tengo razón!

―¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ―bramó de nuevo Mirzam―. ¡Claro que no tienes razón! ¡Estoy intentando evitar que lo sepa más gente, que se haga público! ¡Pero tú no eres capaz de dejarlo estar!, ¿eh? ¡No has cambiado nada, Anser!

Susan se levantó y fue al lado de su amado, quien seguía de pie y con los dientes apretados. Se abrazó a él con fuerza.

―¡Basta ya! ―dijo sin soltar a Anser―. ¿No podemos dialogar con normalidad? No tengo idea alguna de qué estáis hablando, pero si debo apoyar a alguien será a Anser ―Susan acarició con dulzura el rostro del hombre. Él pareció ignorar a la joven―. ¿Qué diablos es eso de que Anser no es un Lokabrenna? Sois hermanos, ¿no?.

Mirzam abrió los ojos, asombrada.

―No le has contado nada, ¿no es así? ―dijo dirigiéndose a su hermano.

―¡Ni se te ocurra! ―exclamó Anser hacia Mirzam sin soltarse del abrazo de Susan―.

―¿Contarme qué, exactamente?

―¡No! ―dijo Anser, casi en una súplica. Mirzam pareció ablandarse al escuchar el tono implorante de su hermano―. ¡Por favor!

―No sé qué temes, Anser ―dijo Mirzam recuperando la calma―. Está claro que te ama, aunque yo no logre entender por qué ―Anser estaba tan asustado que no fue consciente del insulto―. No le va a importar, hermano.

―¿Qué es lo que no me va a importar? ―preguntó con suspicacia Susan.

 _Capítulo Cuarto: Susan Sturm._

Mirzam le contó a Susan la historia de la familia Lokabrenna, como el primer Sirius Black había llegado al norte y todo lo relacionado con la loba blanca.

―Pero… eso es una leyenda, ¿no? ―preguntó Susan. La muchacha estaba estupefacta.

―Claro que no lo es. Yo he visto la loba a los diez años ―le contestó Mirzam.

―...Y por ese tipo de afirmaciones descabelladas todo el mundo piensa que los Lokabrenna están locos… ―comentó Anser con desprecio.

―No es una afirmación descabellada, Anser. Yo he visto la loba, te digo. Y papá también.

―Lo que digas, hermanita. Por esa regla yo no soy un Lokabrenna. Mejor así. La pena es que tenga que mantener este estúpido apellido… Me hubiese gustado apellidarme como mamá…

―No había escuchado nunca una historia familiar como esa… Aunque no sé por qué pensaste que me iba a parecer mal, mi amor ―dijo Susan dirigiéndose a Anser―. Lo que me apena es ese odio que muestras hacia tu apellido.

―Para ti es fácil, tú eres una Sturm. Jamás has tenido que aguantar la miradas curiosas, nunca te han juzgado por quién era tu familia. Yo he tenido que superar muchísimos obstáculos hasta conseguir entrar en Lamberburg. Y, lo peor, he estado muy, muy solo...

―Has estado muy solo porque tenías un carácter horroroso y tú mismo te aislabas. Te portabas con todo el mundo como si fuesen tus enemigos ―le interrumpió Mirzam―. No vengas ahora a echarle la culpa al apellido.

―Bueno, es posible que puedas cambiar tu apellido por el de Sturm, si tú quieres ―Susan enrojeció al decirlo. Era casi una proposición de matrimonio.

Anser sonrió. Tomó las manos de Susan entre las suyas y las besó. Mirzam miró hacia él con recelo.

―Amor mío, el día que eso ocurra seré realmente feliz, pues significará que estaremos unidos para siempre. Tú eres lo único que me importa en el mundo. Te amo tanto… ―Susan se sonrojó aún más al escucharlo y le dirigió una sonrisa amorosa.

―Muy bonito, Anser ―dijo Mirzam sin emoción alguna―. Ahora que Susan conoce nuestra historia familiar, me gustaría saber algo sobre esos Sturm tan especiales.

―Los Sturm son la familia de magos más antigua de Alemania ―dijo Anser sin soltar las manos de Susan―. Por supuesto, de sangre pura. No existe ningún _muggle_ en su genealogía. Sus miembros han estudiado en Durmstrag desde siempre, y una Sturm, Odelia Sturm, concretamente, fue la fundadora de la Universidad de Lamberburg. Se han dedicado al estudio de la magia desde generaciones. Además, hay tratados antiguos que relacionan a los Sturm con las primeras prácticas nigrománticas, y fue Rudolf Sturm von Sebottendorff quien constituyó la Sociedad Thule a principios del siglo XX. Los Sturm son muy conocidos y respetadísimos en todo el centro de Europa, y son magos realmente poderosos.

―¡Vaya! ―exclamó divertida Susan entre risas―. Conoces muy bien a mi familia.

―Sí, mejor que a la suya propia, por lo que veo ―dijo Mirzam con suspicacia―.

―Me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con Susan ―dijo Anser hacia Mirzam―. Ella lo es todo para mí.

―No es a mí a quién debes convencer, hermano ―dijo Mirzam. Anser le dirigió una mirada encolerizada al escuchala―. Pero ya está bien de hablar. Es tarde, y ha sido un día largo. Es mejor que me vaya a la cama. Vosotros también deberíais acostaros. Buenas noches a los dos ―dijo Mirzam mientras se levantaba de la mesa y salía de la cocina.

Susan y Anser subieron a acostarse. Ocupaban el cuarto de invitados de la casa, puesto que la antigua habitación de Anser era ahora dónde dormía el pequeño Sirius. Se desnudaron y se metieron en la cama. Susan se acercó a él. Notó el calor que emitía su cuerpo y se giró para estar frente a él. Lo abrazó y colocó la cabeza sobre su torso desnudo. Sonrió.

―Me encanta estar así contigo. Nunca hemos tenido la posibilidad de pasar toda una noche juntos.

Anser la beso suavemente al escucharla.

―A mí también me gusta tenerte a mi lado. Me ha emocionado mucho que hayas dado a entender que estás dispuesta a casarte conmigo. No tienes ni idea de lo que supone para mí. Eres la mujer de mi vida, y quiero que estemos juntos para siempre.

Susan lo abrazó con más fuerza, y lo besó con pasión.

―Te amo muchísimo, Anser, y me alegro de haber venido. Ahora te conozco mejor ―las manos de Susan fueron bajando por el cuerpo del hombre a medida que hablaba―. Haré cualquier cosa que tú desees, lo que sea que te haga feliz ―Anser gimió de placer ante las caricias de Susan y se abandonó a los mimos que la muchacha le prodigaba, visiblemente excitado por el contacto del cuerpo de la joven―. Soy tuya, mi amor, ahora y siempre. Nadie podrá separarnos jamás.

 _Capítulo Quinto: Susan y Mirzam._

Cuando bajaron a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, encontraron a Mirzam atareada guardando los enseres de Altair que estaban aún por toda la casa.

―¿Me ayudáis a recoger las cosas de papá? ―preguntó Mirzam.

― Claro ―contestó Susan, mientras Anser desviaba la vista.

― Yo saldré al jardín. No tengo interés alguno en las cosas de papá.

― Pues vigila a Sirius, Anser. Puedes aprovechar el tiempo para estrechar lazos con él. Al fin y al cabo, es tu sobrino.

Anser no contestó, pero se encaminó hacia el exterior de la casa, mientras las mujeres comenzaban el trabajo.

―¿Qué tal has dormido, Susan?

― Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar.

Susan se mantenía educadamente distante con Mirzam. Se había acostumbrado a ello en Durmstrag, donde confiar en los compañeros y crear vínculos podía conllevar una traición. En el instituto aprendió que mantener las distancias y ser cortés era la mejor de las políticas.

―Ayer Anser dio toda una conferencia sobre la vida y milagros de los Sturm, pero me gustaría saber algo más de ti. Al fin y al cabo, y según parece, seremos cuñadas en no mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?.

Susan miró a Mirzam con interés. No tenía claro si realmente sentía curiosidad sobre ella o si poseía razones ocultas para preguntarlo. Había comprobado que la relación de Mirzam con su hermano no era demasiado buena, y temía que usase la información contra Anser.

―Mi vida no es interesante. No sé qué contarte, la verdad ―dijo Susan, intentado evitar ofrecer demasiados datos sobre ella.

―Dijiste que eras de Londres. ¿Tú madre es inglesa?

―Sí, lo era. Murió cuando yo tenía catorce años. Hasta entonces viví con ella. Después mi padre me quitó de Hogwarts y me internó en Durmstrag.

―Vaya, lo siento.

―No pasa nada. Hace mucho de eso.

―Por lo que dices parece que tus padres no vivían juntos…

―¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ―le preguntó Susan mientras miraba fijamente a Mirzam―. No creo que sea de tu interés mi vida privada ni la de mi familia…

―No pretendía parecer curiosa y, desde luego, no quería molestarte. Solo me preguntaba por qué una muchacha inteligente, como sin duda eres si estás en Lamberburg, parece no darse cuenta de lo imbécil que es mi hermano, ni siquiera cuando lo demuestra tan abiertamente como lo ha hecho ayer…

Susan se había quedado estupefacta ante las palabras de Mirzam. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie mostrase sus pensamientos tan abiertamente ni con tanta sinceridad.

―¿Disculpa? ―articuló Susan con dificultad―. ¿Qué… qué quieres decir? ―fue ganando confianza tras la primera impresión―. Anser no es ningún imbécil. De hecho, es la única persona a la que le importo algo. Él me ama, y yo a él. Tuve muchísima suerte al conocerlo…

―¿La única persona a la que le importas? ―repetió Mirzam con un deje de curiosidad―. ¿Y tu padre? ¿Y tus amigos?

―Escucha, Mirzam, a mí padre no le importo lo más mínimo. No se ocupó de mí ni de mi madre jamás. En cuanto ella murió, apareció como si nada, y en lugar de preocuparse por mí, me llevó a Durmstrag y me dejó allí sola, sin ni siquiera preguntarme si era lo que quería o si prefería quedarme en Hogwarts. En Durmstrag no tenía ni un solo amigo. Intentaron acercarse a mí y conseguir mi favor por mi apellido, pero pronto aprendí, y no por las buenas, que no podía contar con nadie allí dentro. Y en Lamberburg todos me reverencian a causa de mi padre, pero ni a una sola persona parece importarle lo más mínimo cómo me siento. El único a quien le importo es a Anser. Es el único que se preocupa por mí y le da igual quien sea mi padre.

―Ya veo. No lo sabía. Perdóname. Es solo que… ten cuidado con Anser, ¿vale?

―¿Por qué tendría que tener cuidado con él?

―Porque está lleno de odio y de ira, Susan, imagino que de eso sí te habrás dado cuenta…

―Anser es como yo, Mirzam. Él lo pasó muy mal toda su vida. No tuvo amigos, se sentía solo, todos lo menospreciaban por ser quien era. Si posee odio en su corazón es por todo lo que ha pasado. Es algo completamente normal. Yo no debo temerle, él no me haría daño nunca…

―Susan, no pretendo ponerte en su contra, ni mucho menos, eso que te quede claro. Pero ten en cuenta que si Anser no tuvo amigos fue por su propia causa, no por su origen. Yo sí los tuve, y ambos fuimos a Hogwarts. Quiero decir con esto que fue él quien se consideraba inferior por su apellido, lo que lo llevó a aislarse y a intentar destacar frente a los demás. Manipulaba, mentía, hacía lo que fuese para acercarse a magos bien situados y poderosos. Temo que esté haciendo lo mismo contigo.

―¿Y te atreves a decir que no pretendes ponerme en su contra? ―dijo Susan indignada―. No creo ni una palabra de lo que dices. Además, si lo que quiere es poder, yo se lo daré. Olvidas quien soy yo. Mi sitio está en la dirección de Lamberburg, como lo ha estado para toda mi familia por generaciones. Estudiaré Necromantia, como mi padre y mi abuelo, y el abuelo de mi abuelo. Le ofreceré a Anser todo lo que desee: un puesto importante en la Universidad, si lo quiere, o los secretos más ocultos de la magia de muerte… Lo que quiera, porque lo amo y tendré el poder para dárselo. No olvides quien soy, Mirzam, no lo olvides nunca, porque todo el que se ha vuelto contra un Sturm, ha acabado mal, muy mal. Tómate estas palabras como una advertencia de lo que te puede ocurrir… a ti y a tu hijo.

Susan había dicho esto con la voz calma y en un tono bajo, muy seria. Mirzam miró detenidamente a Susan.

―Vete de mi casa ahora mismo. Tú y tu querido Anser. No os quiero volver a ver.

Susan miró a Mirzam a los ojos, muy fijamente, mientras aquella le sostenía la mirada. Sin decir nada, la joven se giró y salió de la habitación en busca de Anser, con la cabeza muy erguida y el paso firme.

 _Capítulo Sexto: Julius Sturm._

El curso en Lamberburg había terminado y Susan había obtenido las calificaciones más altas de su clase, lo que no sorprendió a nadie. Todos los profesores parecían aguardar lo mejor de la joven, y no se sentían defraudados con el trabajo de la muchacha. A ella le resultaba muy sencillo quitar buenas notas, y no precisaba estudiar demasiado. Las asignaturas de este primer año le habían resultado sencillas, y aguardaba con impaciencia comenzar con Introducción a la Necromantia el año siguiente, aunque suponía que no le costaría esfuerzo, pues a diferencia de sus compañeros, ella tenía en casa toda clase de tratados sobre Nigromancia y objetos que su padre usaba en sus rituales.

Además de la asignatura de Nigromancia, pensaba escoger Taumaturgia Elemental, Oclumancia, Artefactos, Legeremancia, Historia de las Artes Oscuras y Paleomántica. Le supondría mucho trabajo matricularse en tantas asignaturas y, sobre todo, tan complejas, pero creía que valía la pena. Además, Anser le podría ayudar con la Paleomántica en caso de necesitarlo.

Las cosas entre Anser y Susan iban muy bien, y el viaje a Gales solo había fortalecido la relación. Anser no había vuelto a hablar con Mirzam, y no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Susan, por su parte, no se separaba de Anser más que cuando debía regresar a la mansión familiar, especialmente una vez que el curso escolar finalizó y tenían más tiempo para estar juntos, y esos momentos de alejamiento de su amado le parecían eternos y dolorosos. Odiaba tener que mantener en secreto la relación, y el deseo de permanecer a su lado la fue llevando a dejar de lado el extremo cuidado con el que habían empezado. Al fin y al cabo, era una Sturm, y Anser siempre había mantenido que ella podía hacer lo que quisiese. Incluso el joven, quien en un inicio temía perder su puesto en la Universidad si su relación con Susan transcendía a la opinión pública, se fue sintiendo cada vez más seguro tras el viaje a Gales. La muchacha lo había defendido con ferocidad frente a su hermana, según ella misma le había contado. Además, él ahora sabía que Susan deseaba contraer matrimonio con él y eso era lo único que realmente le importaba.

Por ello, la pareja aprovechó el verano para dar largos paseos por la orilla del río, y disfrutar de la mutua compañía. Caminaban de la mano por las callejas de Cochem, y se besaban bajo las estrellas en las cálidas noches. Podrían pasar por una pareja más de enamorados si no fuese porque todos los habitantes de un pueblo tan pequeño como era aquel, sabían quién era Susan, por lo que pronto los rumores sobre el enamorado de la muchacha comenzaron a recorrer las calles de Cochem. Sin embargo, los novios se sentían seguros.

Una noche, en la que la joven regresó a la casa familiar tras un encuentro con Anser, Susan se encontró con su padre en el comedor, lo que no era habitual, pues Julius Sturm pasaba todo el tiempo que no dedicaba a la política universitaria en el sótano de la mansión, enfrascado en sus estudios de magia de muerte.

―Hija, deseo hablar contigo. Siéntate, por favor ―le dijo Julius nada más verla entrar. Tenía una copa de brandy en la mano y parecía tranquilo. Su cabello rubio oscuro le llegaba hasta los hombros, enmarcando un rostro cuadrado, que le otorgaba un aspecto de dureza.

―¿Qué ocurre, padre? ―preguntó Susan tomando asiento.

―Me han dicho que te han visto con Lokabrenna ―Julius lo dijo sin darle importancia, como si estuviese hablando del calor que había hecho esa tarde. Dio un sorbo a su copa tras decirlo.

―Es posible. Anser y yo estamos prometidos.

Julius levantó la mirada del brandy y la clavó en Susan. Sus ojos azul acerado mostraban toda la frialdad del universo. La joven mantuvo la mirada con insolencia.

―¿Qué necedad es esa que dices, hija? ―continuó Julius en tono gélido, sin apartar la vista de Susan.

Susan irguió la cabeza y cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho.

―No es ninguna necedad, padre. Vamos a casarnos.

―¡Bajo ningún concepto! ―exclamó Julius, levantando la voz ante la desfachatez de su hija.

―Padre, nunca te has preocupado por mí. ¿Por qué te importa ahora lo que haga con mi vida? ―dijo Susan sin moverse ni un ápice.

―¿Qué no me he preocupado por ti, hija? ―dijo Julius mientras se erguía en el sillón―.¡Solo una desagradecida diría eso! ¡Toda mi vida ha sido dedicada a ti y a mi amada Victoria!

―¡Pero si te fuiste y nos dejaste solas! ¡No te volvimos a ver hasta que apareciste por casa de madre antes de la guerra!

―No os dejé solas. Yo estaba ocupando mi puesto en Lamberburg, construyendo una reputación para que no os faltara de nada ni a ti ni a tu madre. Yo os saqué de Londres antes del inicio de la guerra. ¡No podía permitir que la familia de Victoria os inmiscuyera en una contienda que no nos iba a aportar nada! Yo me hice cargo de ti cuando tu madre murió. Te llevé al mejor colegio, donde pudiste aprender Artes Oscuras antes de tu entrada en la Universidad.

―Yo no te pedí eso. Yo quería continuar en Hogwarts. Allí tenía amigos…

―Amigos… ―dijo con desprecio Julius―. Hogwarts no ofrecía un curriculum adecuado para tus necesidades. En Inglaterra persiguen a los magos como nosotros, hija. Si comenzaste los estudios allí fue porque Victoria no quería separarse de ti y no permitía que te alejases de Inglaterra. Tu madre siempre fue una sentimental, una característica muy típica de los Longbottom. Siempre pensé que tu parecido con ella se limitaba al físico, pero ahora empiezo a dudarlo…

―Padre, yo no te he pedido nada de eso.

―¡Eres una desagradecida! ¿Crees que no me hubiese gustado quedarme junto a tu madre en Londres? Si no lo hice fue por ti, por la familia. Tenemos un estatus que mantener, hija, una tradición. Tu abuelo jamás permitiría que abandonase mis obligaciones en Lamberburg. Victoria lo sabía cuando contrajimos matrimonio, y no le importó.

―Me da igual todo eso. Yo me voy a casar con Anser. Además, no entiendo por qué te opones.

―Por que él es un Lokabrenna. Esa es una familia de excéntricos.

―Pero son sangre pura. Pensaba que eso es lo único que nos importaba… Además, Anser está en Lamberburg. Tú lo conoces.

―No me malinterpretes, hija ―continuó Julius―. Anser Lokabrenna es inteligente y muy capaz. Por ello está en la Universidad a pesar de su apellido. Y, por lo que veo, es también ambicioso, pues, de otro modo no se habría atrevido a pedirte la mano. Valoro muchísimo esa ansia por mejorar, por supuesto, pero eso no quita que sea un Lokabrenna. Son considerados un chiste por la comunidad mágica. Nadie los toma en serio, con todas esas locas historias que cuentan como si fuesen ciertas…

―Anser detesta a los Lokabrenna. Él desea asumir mi apellido tras el matrimonio…―Susan hablaba ahora en tono suplicante.

―El joven es inteligente y ambicioso, ya lo he dicho ―tras percatarse del tono implorante de su hija, la voz de Julius se mostraba imbuida con una seguridad absoluta―. No he dudado ni por un instante de que las intenciones de Anser fuesen adoptar nuestro apellido, hija. Para él es una forma de ascender socialmente. Pero no podemos permitirlo, Susan. Seríamos el hazme reír de toda la Universidad. Debes dejar de verlo inmediatamente.

―¡No!― Susan ya había abandonado todo ápice de dignidad y se mostraba pequeña y desesperada―. ¡Esa no es la intención de Anser! ¡Está conmigo porque me ama, padre! ¡No todos somos como tú!

―¡Se acabó! ―dijo Julius levantándose del sillón mientras dejaba la copa de brandy sobre una mesita que tenía a su lado―. Eres demasiado inocente, hija. No voy a permitir perder la posibilidad de llegar a rector por tus caprichos. Tus chiquilladas terminan aquí mismo. Lokabrenna solo intenta medrar a tu costa, ya lo comprobarás.

Julius Sturm abandonó el salón dejando a una Susan llorosa y enfadada. Ella subió a su cuarto con paso furioso, decidida a hacer cualquier cosa por Anser.

 _ _Capítulo Séptimo:__ _ _La comida__ _ _.__

Julius Sturm sabía que su hija no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente, del mismo modo que él no lo había hecho cuando se opuso a los deseos de su propio padre de seguir la tradición familiar. En aquella ocasión acabó imponiéndose el sentido común, aunque él en ese momento no fuese capaz de verlo, y ahora ocurriría lo mismo.

A lo largo de su vida se había encontrado con muchos magos como Anser Lokabrenna, por lo que creía conocer bien sus motivaciones. Eran jóvenes con muchas aspiraciones y pocos escrúpulos, y Julius sabía como manejarlos. Susan debía aprender la lección para evitar que llevase a cabo cualquier plan descabellado que pudiese ocurrírsele, y Julius sabía exactamente como conseguirlo.

Le envió a Anser una lechuza con una nota en la que le solicitaba un encuentro de manera educada y sin ofrecer más información de la que era imprescindible. Le propuso una fecha y hora concretas y un lugar discreto y cómodo. Una vez enviada, solo restaba aguardar la confirmación de Anser, la que sabía que obtendría.

Tal y como esperaba, la contestación no se demoró. Anser se comprometía a acudir al día siguiente a la hora de comer al restaurante que Julius había escogido tan cuidadosamente. Sabía que elegir un lugar público era un acierto, pues no solo le ofrecería a Anser una falsa sensación de seguridad, sino que además consideraría un triunfo el ser visto comiendo con alguien tan importante como Julius Sturm. Sin embargo, sabía que conseguiría justo el efecto contrario, y sería una advertencia no solo para Anser, sino también para el resto de sus enemigos. Dejarse ver con aquel que iba a ser dominado implicaría una valiosísima lección para toda la comunidad mágica.

"Además ―pensó―, fortalecerá mis pretensiones como rector, pues demostrará la rapidez y eficiencia con la que soluciono los imprevistos. Esto es algo que no lograría si lo hiciese en privado. Que vean que no es necesaria la violencia efectiva para solventar los problemas."

Al día siguiente, cuando Julius llegó al restaurante, Anser estaba esperando en el bar. Se saludaron cordialmente, y un camarero los acompañó a su mesa. Julius había reservado un sitio apartado, en una esquina, aunque para llegar hasta la mesa era imprescindible cruzar todo el restaurante. "Que nos vean", pensó.

―Profesor Lokabrenna… Anser, debo decir que me complace sobremanera que hayas aceptado mi invitación a comer ―dijo Julius mostrando la mejor y más confiada de sus sonrisas.

―Soy yo quien está agradecido por el convite, profesor Sturm.

―Por favor, llámame por mi nombre de pila. Al fin y al cabo, somos colegas.

Anser sonrió, satisfecho por ser considerado como un igual por alguien como Julius Sturm. Aunque le había sorprendido en un primer momento la invitación, estimó que la solicitud de un encuentro solo podía significar algún tipo de negociación. Anser se consideraba a sí mismo un experto en ese tipo de juegos, a diferencia de lo que le ocurría en los enfrentamientos directos, pues en ellos, sabía, no poseía la destreza necesaria para alcanzar una victoria. Era una cuestión de carácter.

―Me imagino que conoces mis intenciones de candidatarme como rector ahora que termina la legislatura de la profesora Lantos ―dijo Julius, mientras medía con una profunda mirada la reacción del joven ante el cariz que tomaba la conversación. Deseaba comprobar si mostraba sorpresa. De hacerlo, sabría que el muchacho aguardaba otro tema de conversación.

―Por supuesto, Julius ―dijo Anser con seguridad―. Toda la Universidad lo sabe, a pesar de que aún no se han hecho oficiales las candidaturas. No tengo duda de que el puesto será tuyo. Lo mereces, no solo por la relación de tu familia con la Universidad, sino también por tu excelente labor en el claustro.

Julius no pudo menos que admirar al muchacho por la confianza con la que se desenvolvía, sin mostrar dudas ni debilidades. "¡Vaya! Con que eres un jugador, ¿eh? ―pensó―. Muy bien, juguemos."

―Eso es lo que quería oírte decir, Anser, aunque no sea cierto ―Julius realizó un gesto de confidencialidad hacia su interlocutor. El camarero regresó en ese momento con la comida. Julius aguardó a que terminase de servirla antes de seguir hablando―. La verdad es que mi victoria no está en absoluto asegurada, lo que, sin duda, es absurdo si tenemos en cuenta que mi familia lleva dirigiendo la Universidad desde su fundación. Pero hay muchos dominados por una ambición ciega, que solo desean verme caer y ocupar el que es mi puesto natural. ¿Lo entiendes, Anser?

Anser se llevó la copa a los labios mientras valoraba las palabras de Julius. Bebió un sorbo de vino antes de contestar.

―A pesar de ello, dudo que alguien tenga el apoyo suficiente para arrebatarte la victoria. Todos saben lo que supone oponerse a ti abiertamente. El poder de los Sturm es enorme, tanto dentro como fuera de la Universidad.

―¿Y qué supone, Anser? ―Julius miró profundamenteal joven. Le pareció que una brevísima sombra de sospecha cruzaba su semblante, pero no lo pudo asegurar.

―La expulsión de la Universidad y el ostracismo social. Puedes destruir a cualquiera con apenas unas palabras.

Julius reflexionó sobre lo último que dijo del muchacho. No tenía claro si lo decía en un sentido literal. Si era así, demostraba una osadía sin igual. Decidió aprovecharse de ello. Al fin y al cabo, era cierto.

―Exacto, así es. Me alegro de que lo tengas tan claro ―Julius dirigió una mirada cargada de significación hacia Anser, mientras sonreía con placer. El muchacho permaneció impasible, aguardando―. Está bien ―continuó Julius al comprobar que Anser se mantenía a la espera―. Te estarás preguntando qué haces aquí. Deseo llegar a un acuerdo contigo… quiero que trabajes en mi candidatura.

Anser pareció relajarse, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Julius.

―Estaré encantado, por supuesto. Aunque… ―Anser pareció dudar―… En absoluto pretendo cuestionar tus razones, pero no lo entiendo ¿Por qué yo?.

―Lo que preguntas es por qué tú, un don nadie perteneciente a una familia denostada por todos, es elegido, ¿no es así?. Cómo tú, un mago de tercera, posee la suerte de poder trabajar con los mejores miembros de las familias más importantes de toda Europa, ¿es eso lo qué preguntas? Cómo un despojo puede llegar a ser tenido en cuenta por un Sturm. Cómo es posible que siquiera reparemos en ti, ¿te lo preguntas?.

Anser estaba boquiabierto y completamente pálido.

―¡Contéstame!

Anser abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de decir nada. No entendía qué acababa de ocurrir, ni cómo evitar el desastre.

―Muy bien, si tú no quieres hablar, hablaré yo ―Julius se echó hacia adelante―. Préstame mucha atención, Anser, porque no voy a repetírtelo. Sé bien quién eres y lo que quieres. Y resulta que eso entra en conflicto con mis intereses. Tú eres un chico listo. Conoces bien las consecuencias de interferir con ellos. Podría destruirte aquí mismo, tú mismo lo has dicho, y muy acertadamente. Y lo mejor de todo es que nadie, absolutamente nadie, movería ni un solo dedo para ayudarte. Así de poderoso soy, Anser.

―Julius ―se atrevió a decir el muchacho, con toda la entereza que pudo reunir―, no entiendo a lo que te refieres. Yo no voy en tu contra, no soy tu enemigo.

Julius le dirigió una mirada capaz de cortar el acero.

―Tú no eres mi enemigo porque no tienes capacidad para serlo. No eres nada. De hecho, eres menos que nada. Eres basura, Anser, y que creyeses que alguien como tú pudiese formar parte de mi familia no solo es un insulto para mí y para todos mis antepasados, sino que también es el mayor de los desprecios que alguien me podría hacer.

―Esto es por Susan ―susurró el joven casi para sí.

―¿De verdad creías que podrías casarte con mi hija? ¿Tú? ¿Supusiste que iba a permitirlo, que iba a aceptarte en mi familia con los brazos abiertos? ¡Y pensar que te consideraba alguien inteligente, Anser!

El muchacho se mantuvo erguido en lo que intentaba ser una pose digna, aunque la palidez de su rostro y el temblor de las manos delataban su apreciable estado de nerviosismo. Al darse cuenta, escondió las manos bajo la mesa.

―No pretendía insultarte, Julius.

―¡Profesor Sturm para ti, despojo!

Anser bajó la vista. Parecía muy pequeño.

―Lo siento ―murmuró.

Julius sonrió. Había ganado. El joven estaba destrozado. Solo faltaba dejar las cosas bien atadas para evitar posibles rebeliones.

―Aunque no te lo mereces, voy a ser magnánimo contigo. Los Sturm podemos ser generosos cuando queremos ―Anser no se atrevió a levantar la mirada―. Sigo interesado en que trabajes en mi candidatura. Hay que reconocer que tienes agallas, y quiero usarte en mi beneficio. Si lo haces bien, no solo conservarás tu plaza en la Universidad una vez que se termine tu beca, sino que además ocuparás un puesto en mi gabinete en cuanto sea rector.

―Gracias, señor ―Anser continuaba con la vista clavada en el suelo―. Acepto su propuesta.

―Me estás malinterpretando. Esto no es una propuesta. Esto es lo que vas a hacer. Ya sabes cuál es la alternativa, Anser. Y, por supuesto, se acabó lo tuyo con mi hija a partir de ahora mismo. Más te vale tener todo esto muy claro.

―Sí, señor ―Anser realizó un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

―Excelente.

Julius se levantó y, tras dejar el dinero de la comida sobre la mesa, se giró sin mirar hacia el joven. Abandonó el restaurante con la cabeza alta mientras Anser permanecía sentado sin atreverse a moverse.

Julius sonrió mientras salía. Había destruido a un joven inteligente, con talento y realmente ambicioso. Muy pocas cosas le causaban tanto placer.

 _ _Capítulo Octavo: La despedida.__

Susan no había abandonado su dormitorio en todo en día. Continuaba enfadada y no quería encontrarse con su padre por la casa. Había decidido no hacerle caso y continuar con Anser, casarse con él. No importaba que se opusiese. Ellos eran mayores de edad y podían hacer lo que quisiesen. Su padre podría ostentar un gran poder en la Universidad, pero sería incapaz de evitar su boda.

Un ruido sordo la quitó de su ensimismamiento. Dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar de donde procedía el sonido. Una lechuza estaba en la ventana. Corrió a abrirla y dejó entrar al animal, el cual dejó caer una nota a sus pies.

Susan la recogió y, al abrirla, observó que estaba escrita con la hermosa caligrafía de Anser, regular y angulosa. La muchacha sonrió y se dispuso a leerla. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió en cuanto su vista recorrió las pocas líneas que componían la nota. Era realmente corta y, en ella, Anser le decía que debían dejar de verse y que se abstuviese de ponerse en contacto con él. Le deseaba suerte y le indicaba que se verían en clase de Paleomántica en el caso de que finalmente se matriculase en dicha asignatura. Sin embargo, no daba ninguna razón del porqué de la ruptura. Susan estaba realmente conmocionada. "Esto es cosa de padre", pensó.

Salió de su cuarto con la nota en la mano y descendió las escaleras a toda prisa. Suponía que si Julius se encontraba en la casa, estaría en el sótano. Corrió hasta la puerta del mismo y la abrió de un empujón.

―¡Padre! ―exclamó―. ¿Me puedes decir que significa esto? ―dijo mientras mantenía la nota en la mano.

Julius se sobresaltó ante la entrada inesperada de la joven.

―Hija, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no entres así en el sótano? ―dijo mientras acababa con un inferi que se había descontrolado. Los cadáveres le daban a la estancia cierto aspecto de morgue―. Mis experimentos y rituales son en extremo delicados y cualquier interrupción puede ser realmente fatal. No quiero que vuelvas a entrar de este modo.

―No me vengas con historias, padre ―dijo Susan de manera altiva mientras movía la nota frente a la cara de Julius―. ¿Qué es esto?.

―Yo diría que una carta ―respondió con calma Julius mientras se desprendía de los guantes de goma con los que manipulaba los cuerpos. Cogió la nota y la leyó―. ¡Vaya! ―exclamó sonriendo.

―¡Esto es cosa tuya! ¡No puede ser una casualidad!

―Tranquilízate, hija ―dijo con calma Julius―. Ya te dije que te demostraría la clase de hombre que era Lokabrenna. Esta es la prueba.

―¡Esto solo es prueba de tus argucias para separarnos! ¿Qué le has hecho para que escriba esto? ―la ira destellaba en los ojos de Susan.

―Yo no le he hecho nada. Solo le he ofrecido una plaza fija en la Universidad y un puesto en mi gabinete rectoral si te dejaba de ver. Ya te dije que te demostraría cual era la naturaleza de su interés por ti. Como ves, no tuvo que pensárselo mucho tiempo.

―¡No te creo! ―gritó Susan.

―Hija, cálmate, ¿quieres? Puedes ponerte en contacto con él si lo deseas. Te dirá lo mismo que te estoy diciendo yo. Él solo te quería para acercarse a mí. Una vez conseguidos sus objetivos por mi intervención, desaparece la necesidad de casarse contigo. Conozco muy bien a la gente como Lokabrenna. Era evidente cual era su motivación. Él nunca te ha querido, ni ha tenido un interés real en ti.

―¡Ya he oído suficiente!

Susan salió del sótano con tanta imperiosidad como con la que había llegado. Se había dicho que no lloraría delante de su padre. No le daría esa satisfacción. En cuanto volvió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con furia y se derrumbó en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. Si era cierto que Anser nunca la había amado… si él solo la quería para conseguir ascender en la Universidad… No creía a su padre. Sin embargo, la duda había hecho mella en ella. Mirzam había dado a entender lo mismo. Ahora se sentía avergonzada por cómo la había tratado. La había amenazado en su propia casa. Susan, tragándose su orgullo, decidió escribirle. Necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que había pasado y, curiosamente, lo más parecido que tenía a una amiga era Mirzam.

 _ _Epílogo.__

Aunque no lo admitiría jamás, a Anser le dolía ver a Susan en su clase, tan altiva, tan hermosa. A todas luces, había superado la ruptura con rapidez, algo que lo torturaba, pues realmente había creído que era importante para ella. "He sido un idiota ―se decía― Nunca le he importado a nadie. No iba a ser diferente para ella. ¡Si es una Sturm, maldita sea! Fui extremadamente crédulo al pensar que yo pudiese ser algo más que un entretenimiento para alguien como ella" Toda su vida había sido lo mismo, siempre menospreciado por aquellos a los que había querido. Su hermana le había tomado el pelo toda su vida. Él veía como ella jugaba con amigos, sin ser él nunca invitado a sus juegos. Él había crecido con las historias que su padre contaba sobre los Lokabrenna. Había aguardado durante años ver a la enorme loba blanca, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Odió a su hermana y a su padre por ello. Ellos siempre hablaban sobre lo especial que era su familia, pero él no lo era, nunca lo sería. Buscó consuelo en su madre, a la que quiso con locura. Toda su vida intentó encontrar un lugar en el mundo, pero no soportaba la actitud de sus compañeros hacia él. No quería que lo tratasen como si fuese menos que ellos. Decidió que estaba harto de sentirse inferior a los demás, y empleó toda su inteligencia en hacerse un nombre, en ser alguien. Así, comenzó un juego peligroso, que lo llevó por los caminos de la Magia Oscura. Intentó salvar a su madre con ella, lo que atrajo la atención del Señor Tenebroso y casi les cuesta la victoria en la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Todos lo culparon y lo consideraron un traidor a la causa, cuando él solo intentaba salvar la vida de su madre. Su hermana intentó echar tierra sobre el asunto, a pesar de culparlo por ello.

Nunca nadie lo había entendido y, mucho menos, querido.

Con muchísimo esfuerzo, y a pesar de su apellido, había conseguido una plaza para estudiar en Lamberburg. Allí tuvo que soportar el desprecio de todos aquellos magos que encontraban en él un objeto de burla. Sin embargo, y espoleado por su deseo de triunfo, trabajó hasta conseguir licenciarse con las mejores calificaciones en toda la historia de la Universidad. Obtuvo una mención especial y una beca de investigación. Cualquier otro mago habría conseguido un puesto fijo. Pero él era un Lokabrenna, y parecía que nadie se lo iba a hacer olvidar jamás.

Cuando conoció a Susan, quedó fascinado. Era hermosa e inteligente y parecía disfrutar de su compañía. Lo achacó a un interés por la asignatura que impartía. Ella, al fin y al cabo, era una Sturm, y podría tener a quien quisiese. No se iba a fijar en alguien como él. Por ello, cuando ella se mostró tan encantadoramente tímida frente a él, se consideró el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Al principio creyó que solo era un capricho para ella. Una joven de tan buena posición debía querer jugar con lo prohibido. Decidió dejarse querer, pues no era algo que ocurriese todos los días. Sin embargo, en Gales, ella había dado a entender que deseaba contraer matrimonio con él. Anser creyó que era un sueño. La hermosa Susan Victoria Sturm, perteneciente a una de las familias más importantes de Europa, lo quería como marido, a él, a un Lokabrenna, que ni siquiera era tal. Por fin obtendría el reconocimiento por el que tanto había luchado. Por fin dejaría de ser nada y pasaría a tener un apellido que significase algo para él. Y ese apellido sería nada menos que Sturm.

Por primera vez se sintió amado y, por primera vez, fue capaz de mostrar sus sentimientos. Siempre los había considerado una debilidad, pero esta vez había una razón para tenerlos, para amar.

Pero Julius Sturm interfirió, y le dejó muy claro que él nunca sería nada. Él solo sería lo que los demás le dejarían ser y, por mucho que trabajase y se esforzase, solo conseguiría lo que los otros le permitiesen. Nunca más. Él no se merecía a Susan, jamás sería suya.

Y ahora, al verla en clase, comprendía que ella nunca lo había amado de verdad. Él solo había sido el juguete de una joven aburrida. Seguramente, había querido atraer la atención de su padre con un escarceo amoroso. Anser estaba seguro. Intentó odiarla, como odiaba al resto del mundo, pero no lo logró. La amaba demasiado y supo en ese momento que eso no cambiaría nunca.


End file.
